Plastic Hearts
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: AU, Kigo. Love, Lust and Collars! What could this mean? Read to find out!  M for the mature stuff inside! Complete!
1. Sandwiches

Disclaimer stuff applies to the whole fic! I'm not repeating myself past here.

-----------------

Shego was frustrated and confused.

Well she would have been if she was actually frustrated.

She had sworn to give up helping people, to look out for number one. But she had broken that vow now. She had helped someone, and it didn't really do her any good.

She scratched her head as she stared at the sleeping figure on the couch, with the knotted red hair, the dirty skin, and those green eyes that had pierced her soul.

It made her shiver to think of those eyes. How proud they were, how fierce they had looked at her, despite the condition of their owner. Those eyes had challenged Shego, and she had backed down.

The girl had been sitting against the wall around the parking lot of the apartment complex. It wasn't uncommon to see transients and bums sitting out there every now and then. They usually weren't a problem, and even if they were, that's what the police were paid to deal with. Or in the rare instances they messed with Shego, that's what the paramedics were for.

But this girl had been sitting there, and had watched Shego as she carried out her bag of trash. Those eyes had tracked the dark haired woman the entire way from the building, to the dumpster and back again.

That was three days ago.

Every day, every time Shego left her apartment, to jog, to go earn her money, or even just to go clubbing that girl had been sitting there, and watched Shego.

So Shego had to know what the girl wanted.

"Look Princess, I don't give a piss what you want, but stop sitting there and staring at me."

Those eyes hardly blinked, "Why...Angels don't care about those in need?"

Shego frowned, "I'm hardly an angel Pumpkin."

"So you're a demon?"

Shego stopped, and thought about it for a moment, "Only in bed."

The girl had smiled at the joke.

It was hard to break Shego's sour mood once it had begun, but that smile had done it.

"Look kid, you really can't just keep sitting out here all the time. You have to live somewhere."

Those eyes had flickered a little, the life in them threatening to be blown out, "Just here…watching you."

Shego sucked in a small breath, "Why _are_ you watching me?"

The girl shrugged, "The way you walk…its like poetry…you're obviously do something to stay in shape…" She trailed off, obviously catching herself babbling.

"You watch me because of how I walk?" Shego wasn't sure if it was creepy or cute.

"Well….yeah…you got a natural confidence, with just a little bit of a flaunting attitude in your step. Though when the mail man is around you tend to wiggle your hips more."

Shego felt a little defensive, "Well of course! I need to make sure people notice me somehow."

"The pale-green skin doesn't?"

"I meant in a less freaky way."

The girl smiled, "It's exotic, not freaky."

"Alright you win Pumpkin…You want a sandwich?"

The girl had practically attached herself to Shego.

"I take that as a yes."

Despite being dirty and tired looking, the girl actually had a pleasing aroma around her. Shego caught herself drifting over that thought, and chased it away.

The girl had devoured Shego's peace offering like she hadn't eaten in a month.

Hell she looked like she hadn't. Under the large coat the girl's ribs could probably be counted.

It felt silly of Shego to lead the girl to her apartment and not invite her in; after all it wasn't like she was a threat. She had beaten up men stronger than the red head, and they hadn't been half-starved.

So they sat in the eating area in the small two room studio apartment. It was a nice place, a balance of Shego's simple needs and exotic taste in plants and art. The girl was obviously impressed.

Shego was a little disappointed as her guest started to nod off, and carried the limp sleeping figure and put her on the couch.

That's when it had hit her. She had been kind to someone, and really didn't have anything to gain out of it. Sure the girl had captivated her, and was captivated by her, but that was it.

It wasn't like she could make the girl something useful like a pet. She shooed that idea away. It was horrible. Well cute, but horrible.

Then there was the whole nickname bit that had just come naturally to her. She had given the girl two in a matter of minutes without even considering it. It was wrong, even if the girl seemed to like them.

It was settled. The girl had to go when she woke-up. She was interesting, but useless to giving Shego anything.

Well…save for the company.

-----------------

Author's Notes: The homeless girl should be obvious. So what does Shego do for work? Why is Kim homeless?

What does this all have to do with cookies?

Next Chapter: Throwing out wanted guests.


	2. The Rules

The red head hadn't taken a nap though, instead had managed to sleep the entire day, and well past Shego's three am bed time. Shego was a little tempted at first to wake the girl up and chase her off, but she just looked so cute sleeping there.

The dark haired woman collapsed on her bed, she could get rid of the red head in the morning.

She had forgotten about the girl, and was surprised to see her at the foot of the bed with an omelet and juice waiting for Shego to wake up. The girl had obviously snuck a shower in on Shego, and was looking a lot more human.

And to the sleepy woman's surprise, cuter too, "Breakfast?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "You made me food yesterday, so I made you breakfast."

Shego was a little impressed. She'd never had someone make her breakfast in bed, and the idea was rather…sweet.

Shego brushed the notion of sweetness, and looked at the girl, "You eat yet?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to make you mad at me…"

Shego patted the bed beside her, and the girl put the tray down on the spot. "Actually that was a hint for you to sit."

"Oh…" She sat down next to the woman, making sure the tray was between them.

"Look…you're a cute kid, a bit sweet too, but it's not going to work. I don't live a kid friendly life style, not to mention I'm not a good influence on people."

That's when she saw the lip. That pouting lip was more than enough to cause Shego's heart to melt.

"Alright, alright! Just make it stop! You can stay."

The girl smiled and clung to Shego in a hug, "Thank-you!"

"Pumpkin…can't breathe…"

--------------------

Shego was delighted with breakfast, even though she now had been bested by someone younger than her.

That had never happened, and left her feeling rather full of contempt for herself.

She stared at the empty plate, could it be that the breakfast had been a way of hoping to get on her good side?

She sighed and leaned back, regardless why, Shego hoped that maybe she could have breakfast in bed a little more often, as long as it came with some proper strength coffee.

--------------------

Kim sighed, content in knowing she had at least secured a temporary home. The woman had been nice to her, and seemed like a nice person. She just wished she hadn't needed to use her puppy dog pout to do it.

It wasn't really that she hated getting her way; it had just made her guilty to use such means on the woman.

"Oh stop acting like you killed my goldfish or something."

Kim looked up and saw her, walking with that same poetic grace that had made her admire the woman in the first place.

"For curiosity's sake," the woman paused and put the dishes in the sink, "Where did you learn to pout like that?"

Kim scratched the back of her head, "Oh…you know…around…"

Kim swallowed nervously as she swore she could hear the woman's eyes roll.

"Alright Pumpkin, as long as you are staying here we're going to have some rules. First rule is no pulling that on me again. Second rule is that you don't choke me again. Hugging or otherwise."

"I can cuddle though?"

The woman stopped, and couldn't help but stare, "….Cuddle?"

Kim nodded, and her eyes had grown, looking large and very watery.

"GAH! Alright! Just stop with the begging faces…"

Kim nodded again.

"So what's your name?"

"Umm…Pumpkin?"

The woman looked like she was going to smack herself, "No, I meant what is the name you were born with, not what I call you."

"Oh…It's Kim."

"No last name?"

Red hair bobbed as the girl shook her head.

"Alright, in any case, I'm Shego. And no, that is not the name I was born with, but you'll just have to deal with it."

Kim nodded again.

"Good, so what are the rules?"

"No pouting and no choking you?"

"Very good. We actually might get along after all."

Shego plopped down on the couch next to Kim and reached for the remote, but before she could grab it a red haired head was in her lap. "Why is your head in my lap?"

"I thought you'd get mad if I put it on your chest." The voice sounded innocent for such a statement to come from it. Shego sighed, "Alright…head on lap is fine…Why are you so worried about making me mad anyways?"

Kim looked away, "Because you're nice to me…No one is nice to me anymore."

"What, you're an abused puppy? You can't say that everyone in the world hates you."

"Feels like it." The girl had tears in her eyes, and Shego let the subject drop. She could get more from the girl later, when she wasn't threatening to sob in her lap.

They settled on a horror movie, though Shego was sure the girl would have watched anything Shego wanted. There was just something about the red head that reminded her of a child or even a puppy trying to make someone happy.

Though the stretching and slight purring yawn didn't help Shego shake the pet like image of Kim.

"Alright Kimmie, what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're reminding me a lot of puppy, maybe even a cat. Are you trying to suggest that you want to be a pet or something?"

Kim blushed; the idea wasn't too far off. But rather than explain herself she just nodded meekly.

Shego put her face in her hand and muttered some surprised curses. Of all the people to help she had to pick on who wanted to be submissive. On the plus side she could count on the apartment staying clean.

"Okay…why?"

Kim turned red, "It sounds like fun?"

Shego raised an eyebrow, "A pet is a submissive person in a sexual relationship…and to you that's fun?"

Kim shrugged, "I 'unno…I think so."

"Well Princess, you ain't getting any sex from me. I just don't do that. Not with you, not with women, and sadly I never seem to be able to with men."

Shego's souring mood was broken by nuzzling of her stomach. "Alright…you can be a pet if you want too…just as long as your house broken."

Kim latched onto Shego, who already doubted the sanity of the girl.

--------------------

Bed time was a new problem. Namely that Kim refused to sleep by herself. Her pestering nature about having nightmares made Shego cave, and let the red head have a spot next to her, granted that she behaved herself.

Unfortunately for Shego, Kim had nuzzled up to her in the night and had buried her head in the pale woman's chest.

To Kim's amazement and surprise she found herself on the floor next to the wall with a smoldering hole inches above her head.

Shego's hands were still glowing as she sat up in bed. It was obvious she wasn't used to having a bed mate, much less one who had tendencies to cuddle in their sleep.

"I think we should avoid sleeping in the same bed…"

Kim went to pout, but stopped herself; remember that she wasn't allowed too.

Then again there was no stopping her from climbing into the bed after Shego went to sleep, because there weren't any rules against it.

--------------------

Author's Notes: Kim's wanting to be a pet is a little more two faced that it seems, I swear! After all, look at cats, they act like your in charge, but the are very hard to train not to do things…their persistence is what inspired Kim's pet idea.

Beside Kim in a collar sounds cute. XP


	3. Jingly Bells

Shego was sleeping peacefully. Or rather she had been until she inhaled a mouthful of red hair, causing her to choke.

She thumped her chest, managing to get the coughing fit under control. She regarded her new "pet" with annoyance. She was just like a cat, she knew there were rules she ignored them.

"Maybe I need to invest in a squirt bottle…" Shego padded out of her room and stretched. It was too early to be up, but since she was wake there was no going back.

She could go out and see if she could make a few extra bucks, but the idea didn't feel very appealing. As a free lancer from everything from insurance fraud to theft to vandalism and "protection" work had begun to lose its interest. Which was how she had found herself renting a small apartment. Which also happened to be in a small town in the middle of nowhere.

She put herself through some simple stretches and tried to figure out what to do with her unofficial vacation.

She had nothing.

She sat on the couch and flicked on the television, a television show about pet care coming to life on the screen.

"You got to be kidding me…"

-----------------

Kim woke up about noon and stretched. She had stayed up until three waiting for Shego to go to sleep so she could sneak into the bed. Despite the unusual hours it meant she'd just slept it was nice.

She paused as she heard something jingle. She looked around and tried to spot where the noise was coming from, but she couldn't find it. Then it dawned on her.

She gently reached up and poked her neck, and discovered a collar with a bell.

Sneaking up on Shego for an affectionate pouncing was hard and quickly proved to be impossible with the bell around her neck.

"Morning Princess. Just in time for lunch."

Kim made her best attempt at looking extremely cute, but Shego avoided eye contact, proving the one weakness of the red head's tactics.

"The collar stays on. You wanted to be a pet, and now you are."

Kim pouted and poked the sandwich in front of her.

The day didn't get much better as Sego avoided Kim's affection, mostly thanks to the collar. The dark haired woman knew it was making her "pet" depressed, but it was necessary. She needed to make sure that the miniature social structure in her apartment was maintained.

Unfortunately waking up early in the morning had made her tired. Which meant a nap was in order.

Shego woke up. She was cold. Then she understood why. The covers were missing. Not just the ones that she slept under, but the ones she slept on top of too. All the bedding was just gone. Her pet wasn't even there to keep her warm.

She staggered out of the dark bedroom and looked about the living room, and spotted the red head, napping on the couch will all of her bedding wrapped around her like a cocoon. Shego growled and tried to steal the precious warmth giving fabric back, but the girl had a good grip on it. Too cold and tired to care she managed to half carry and half drag the bundle back to her bedroom, and tossed it on the bed. The girl shifted a little, letting some of the blankets loose enough to allow Shego slip under them.

Shego woke to a nuzzling in her neck. Light was coming through a crack in her curtains telling her it was day. She frowned, deciding that she really needed to find better things to do than sleep and let her estranged pet manipulate her.

Heavily considering the squirt bottle idea again Shego went to get up, but a pair of arms wrapped around her middle pulled her back into the bed.

"Damn it Kimmie…I'm not staying in bed all day."

Shego could almost feel the pout behind her, "And stop moping. You're not a little kid." She squirmed free of the arms and stomped out of the room, annoyed at how complicated the girl was making things.

It was really simple, Kim was the pet, as per her requests, but she didn't act much like a pet, well maybe a cat.

The show from the day prior had talked about animal pets, but it had spelt out things pretty clear, pets want affection.

And her pet was a sponge for it. Shego sighed and ignored the jingle behind her.

She could feel a pair of watery eyes staring through her, "What do you want Pumpkin?"

"I…I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Shego twisted in her chair and looked at the girl, who looked like she was going to go to pieces.

"For making you mad," Kim sniffled. here, and sit on my lap, okay?"

The girl did with no complaint, and leaned against Shego as the pale woman hugged the girl, "No crying okay?"

"What if there is a sad movie on?" Kim looked up at Shego with innocent eyes.

"It better be a REALLY sad movie then, got it?"

The red head nodded.

"Good."

After their informal brunch Shego found herself wondering why she had comforted the girl. Granted the girl was upset at her words, but Shego never comforted anyone. Ever. It was against the Rules of Shego to be comforting. She scratched her head; then again being affectionate to someone to make them happy was against the rules too. It seemed every rule Shego had made for herself to keep her emotionally strong…emotionally safe was being broken.

It was confusing. Then again so was the girl. The girl who would only give her first name, and wanted affection so badly that it seemed like she was addicted to it, like a drug.

Who was she?

-----------------

Kim sighed and lay back on the couch. _'Bad Possible. Bad.' _It wasn't really her thing to scold herself or feel guilty about doing things, but this was different. She had upset her mistress, and she felt horrible about it.

Though her apology had earned her a small chance to sit on the other woman's lap, it wasn't enough of a trade for the guilt. Even though it had been nice to be wanted close by Shego. Kim's cheeks burned as they changed to a shade of bright pink.

The moment was ruined as her collar caused her to scratch. It was a cute dark green with a small black bell, and helped compliment her red hair, but it still drove her crazy with the jingling. She made a small mental note to remove the little ball out of the bell when she got the chance.

To her disappointment her chance to 'fix' the bell had come sooner than she could expect. Shego had dressed up in her "I'm going out and moping at the club" dress and matching knee high boots. Kim tried pouting, but the woman left anyways. But only after kissing the red head on the forehead after the girl promised to be good.

Shego didn't come back until the next morning. Kim had waited by the door patiently the whole time though, only taking one break for a snack. She had dark circles under her eyes from fatigue. She yawned as the doorknob turned.

The door opened slowly, and a heavily hung over woman stumbled through, supported by another woman who had an eye patch. Kim clung to the hung over one.

"Princess…let go…please…"

Kim didn't let go at the woman's plead and instead helped the stranger guide Shego into the living room.

"So Shego, who's the new guest?"

Shego was slumped over sideways in her seat, the back of the couch supporting her, "Well…she's Kimmie….I 'unno more than that…."

The woman wanted to ask more, but Shego and Kim had collapsed against each other, asleep. Instead she made a mental note to ask about the collar later.

Shego was the first to actually wake up. Kim had made a pillow out of her chest, and she decided to leave the girl alone for now.

"Odd…I remember you being more protective of those dirty pillows of yours."

"Betty, they are not dirty, nor are they pillows!" Shego protested with a blushed.

"She seems to think otherwise."

Shego let the comment slide. "Thanks for getting me home. I'm sorry I passed out on you like that."

"You better be! It was like you were trying to go spelunking in my top!"

Shego turned redder, "Not in front of Kimmie!" She covered the sleeping girl's ears, "You don't need to be giving my pet ideas."

"Pet? That explains the collar at least. So where'd you get a pet? Black market?"

"By the dumpster….she kept watching me. I think she got attached a little too quickly."

Betty shook her head, "I've seen people get arms broken for brushing up against your hair. But she can sleep on your chest, what's the deal with that?"

Shego looked guilty, "It's nice having her around…"

"Ooooh….kinky."

Shego threw a couch pillow at the woman, "Not like that! I'm not into women! Yeesh! You of all people should know that "Dr. Director." You've been trying to get into my pants since high school."

"I did manage to once."

"Because you were WEARING them." Shego shook her head, "You amaze me sometimes. The leader of a quote, unquote ultra cliche, top-secret anti-crime branch of the government is not only a dyke, but she has the hots for a felon!"

"Not my fault you keep doing illegal shit. I've offered you a generous contract, and full pardon several times, but you keep turning it down."

"Because it's only good if I have sex with you."

The woman shrugged, "Not my fault you have horrible taste in lovers. Though she does hold some promise."

"You are not screwing Kimmie."

The woman smirked, "That's her choice."

"And she's MY pet."

"Oooooo…defensive…and a little testy. Are you sure you're not really a gay man in drag?"

A bolt of plasma over the woman's head answered her question.

"Alright, alright, no more drag queen jokes. Anyhoo, I need to jet. Remember if you ever change your mind…"

"Your bed is always open. I know."

"Bye!" And Betty was gone.

-----------------

Author's Notes: A little crazy, but fun, eh? I just thought it'd be interesting to look at Dr. Director's personal life. After all canon wise it doesn't exist! And this just provides a plot device for at least the chapter.

UPDATE: Chapter was modified a little to make some minor details clearer.

Next Chapter: Shego goes to work.


	4. Hot Showers

Author notes: I made some minor changes to chapter three, so feel free to look that over if you want. Nothing major or story changing though.

------------------

Kim knew something was missing when she woke up. It wasn't the covers, or the pillow, she looked around, and strained her ears trying to figure it out.

There was no noise other than the faint jingle from her collar. There was nothing.

Kim curled up in a ball. She was alone. Again.

­------------------

"Ron…?"

"Don't 'Ron' me KP. I'm not falling for your 'Puppy Dog Pout' again. I have a date, and that's it."

Kim sighed and looked down, "I just need your help…saving the world is too much work to do on my own…"

Ron whirled around, "TOO MUCH WORK? I'll tell you what is too much work! I've pined after you since Pre-K, and you never got it! Not once did you seem to pick up the hint! And now that I find someone who actually cares about me for me, you go and start needing my help!"

Kim winced at his words. She honestly hadn't caught on that he had liked her.

"You know what Kim? We're through. I don't see the point in trying to be your sidekick anymore. You're too self-centered to give a shit anyways."

Ron closed the door and left Kim on the porch. His words had stung. She stumbled down the steps and into the darkness, like a shade in the night.

Her family hadn't been much help. They were supporting, but they didn't get it. They just kept telling her that she needed to calm down and just hope for the best. Then eventually it turned into talks about letting go and moving on with her life.

So she moved on. Moved on and disappeared one night right out of Middleton, and drifted from place to place. She was only a shadow of her former self, and couldn't find someplace that really felt good to be.

And then she found Shego.

The woman's very movement, very attitude had intrigued Kim. And she couldn't help but feel the need to wait, and watch, to see if the woman would be around again.

That's how she had met Shego.

The idea to be Shego's pet was just step forward in her relationship with her reluctant friend. She need affection, and it was a perfect excuse to get it.

And so Kim Possible died, and Kimmie the Kitten was born.

------------------

Shego didn't bother to be stealthy coming home; after all it was her apartment. She dropped a duffel bag by the door and partially unzipped her cat suit. The clothing looked good, and was useful to work in, but it didn't breathe very well.

She didn't even get a chance to kick off her boots after closing the door as a slight jingle warned her that her pet was nearby. Shego didn't get a chance to figure out where as she was before being hit from behind in a strong hug.

"Pumpkin, you need to let go. I'm tired and sore right now."

"But I missed you."

"Be that as it may, I need a shower."

Kim didn't let go though, "You smell like smoke."

"I was working. Now please let go."

Kim started sniffling.

"I'm going to get the squirt bottle."

Kim let go, and disappeared under the kitchen table. It didn't matter if she was a real cat or not, she hated being squirted.

Shego smiled triumphantly and kicked her boots off.

The hot water was what she needed after that bit of arson she had done. It was the result of an email, and a portion of the payment up front, as per her rules, that she had received. It was a fairly simple job really. The place was surprisingly just outside of town, and was no longer being lived in. It was a historical landmark of some kind, and the new owner wanted to discreetly level the place so that he could turn around and sell the land to a contracting company so they could build a mall.

While Shego didn't care why she was getting paid for most of her jobs she still checked why, mostly to prevent from doing something unusually cruel, like burning down an orphanage.

After all, what had orphans ever done to her?

She sighed and reached for the towel but it was missing. She slid open the shower curtain a bit and peered through the steam for it.

She frowned as she quickly realized all the towels that had been stacked up neatly on the shelf above the toilet were also missing.

That meant one of two things. Either she had forgotten to do laundry and was out of towels, which seemed unlikely as she had done it only a couple days before. Which left the other option, her pet had managed to sneak into the bathroom without her noticing and steal them all.

She carefully opened the door and looked out into her apartment, "Princess? I need a towel!"

"They're in the bathroom with you!"

"They are not! Did you take them?"

Kim felt insulted, she hadn't touched the towels in there, "No! Haven't been in there since that weird lady was over."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "The one with an eye patch?"

Kim was in Shego's field of vision now, "Exactly!"

Shego growled and slammed the door. Betty had hidden her towels. Probably some crazed trick to see if she could sway Shego's orientation through an embarrassing situation. Shego shook her head, it sounded like the plot to a cheap porno, and Betty had been a fan of those back in high school.

Not one to give into poor planning Shego opted for option C, and lit her hands up. The hot plasma quickly started to cause more steam to rise as she used it to speed dry the water off of her body.

It wasn't the best abuse of her powers, but it was at least one of the more useful ones.

She slinked out of the bathroom covering herself with her cat suit. Normally she'd be wrapped in a towel, or saunter naked to her bedroom for some clothes, but with her new pet she was feeling a lot less open for the second option. Not to mention the first option was out of the question without any towels in the apartment.

Unfortunately for Shego she hadn't planned on Kim being in the bedroom. The red head was curled on the bed, looking like she was asleep. Shego growled with irritation and managed to keep herself from yelling at the girl.

While Shego hunted frantically for clothing, Kim couldn't help but smirk at her mistress's prudish behavior. She continued her behavior though, and squirmed a little in her "sleep" to get a better view.

Shego smiled triumphantly. She had managed to get dressed without exposing herself to her sleeping pet. Though she was still trying to decide if the girl was sleeping or not. That was a problem for later though.

Kim waited after Shego left the room, and then faked a sleeping face as she padded out of the bedroom.

"Good, you're up."

Kim was confused, "Why…?"

"Because you've been wearing the same clothes for the past few days now. Besides, we need new towels," Shego stated flatly.

"Oh." Kim was still confused. Her go out in public with her mistress? It was a strange and new idea.

"And no, you are not to cling to me in public. Understand?"

Kim sighed dejectedly, and nodded. Shego had read her mind it seemed.

"Good. Now get a coat from the closet, it's nippy outside."

---------------------

Author's Notes: So we end this chapter! Nothing to add for once!

Next Chapter: Shego and Kim go shopping…how will Kim act in public?


	5. Chocolate Sprinkles

Shego was already regretting taking Kim shopping. It wasn't the spending of money, or the fact that the girl refused to let go of her arm.

It was the dirty looks the red head shot every single individual that stared at them. The girl would actually twist and crane her neck to give everyone their own individual dirty look.

Though Shego had to admire the effort, it did get annoying after a while.

"Pumpkin, for the twelfth time, knock it off. Or else you sleep on the couch."

Kim responded to this by looking up at Shego with watery eyes.

Shego chose to look elsewhere. She had learned at least one thing during her time with Kim. Never make eye contact when she's begging.

The girl gave up and continued her game of dirty looks.

She stopped as they passed a small department store. Shego raised an eyebrow when she saw the reaction. The red head had some good tastes.

"So you like Banana Republic? And I was worried you'd be wanting to shop somewhere like Smarty Mart."

Kim made a face at the idea.

"Hold your horses on complaining, we still need to go there later. After all we need towels."

A defeated look was what she got out of that.

"Alright Kimmie, let's get you some new clothes." Shego wished she was faking the enthusiasm, but she found herself _wanting_ to buy her pet things.

It took an hour just to agree on clothes. Shego wanted Kim to dress fairly prudish, mostly to discourage strange people from lusting after her. Betty Director included. But Kim wanted midriffs and low cut necks. They settled on a small supply of long sleeved shirts with v necks and midriffs ranging from pink to dark blue, even an emerald green and black one made it into the stack. Pants weren't such a problem as Kim bee-lined to the cargo pants.

Shego couldn't get the girl to pick anything else, and gave in after convincing her pet to agree to a dark green dress.

They walked out with enough clothing, and even some pajamas to go off of on a weekly basis, to Shego's relief, without eating up all the cash she had on hand.

Smarty Mart was a much shorter trip, as Kim was practically dragging Shego into, through then, out of the store. It was easy to tell she didn't want to be there.

They didn't make it out though. A group of men caught had pulled weapons from various hiding places and had the store under their control. Shego wanted to usher Kim out anyways, after all they couldn't stop her, but the red head was missing.

But then one of the gun toting men was too.

Shego swore she saw some red hair before another one was pulled down with a gurgle.

That left three men. Three very scared men. And one pissed off Shego.

Her hands where burning with their trademark green plasma, but it didn't matter. The men didn't have a chance as it was. Kim had dropped from the ceiling onto them, using her body weight to knock two of them out, followed by a mule kick to the third man's jaw.

Shego watched as Kim proudly skipped back to her owner, and scooped up the dropped bags.

"You have some explaining to do young lady."

--------------------

Shego scratched her hair and stared at the girl across from her. They had decided on stopping at a small ice cream parlor to talk, and Kim was acting like nothing had happened.

Shego shook her head. What she had seen was truly professional work. An unarmed girl had taken out five gunmen in under five minutes, without a shot being fired. "Alright you, fess up. Who are you really?"

Kim looked up from her sundae, "I'm Kim, your pet."

"Alright, explain how my pet just did that?"

"Did what?" Kim looked puzzled.

"Took out five gunmen by your self!"

Kim ate another bite of the sundae, trying to look cute at the same time, "Because I can do anything?"

"Can you fly?" At this point Shego wouldn't have been surprised if the girl told her 'yes'.

"No…."

Shego was relieved, "Then you can't do ANYTHING, but you can do a lot. Like explain to me how you where able to do that?"

"I can't do that either." Kim looked down at the sundae.

"Why not?" Shego's voice softened.

Kim sniffled, but she didn't look up or say anything.

"Damn it Pumpkin. I'm just trying to understand you. You just appear one day, then worm your way into my life shortly afterwards, then you do THAT, but you can't explain any of it to me?"

Kim nodded weakly, "Exactly."

"Then what can you tell me?"

Kim snickered a little, "You have a cute butt."

Shego blushed, "You little sneak! You were awake!"

Kim giggled, wiping her nose.

Shego shook her head. She definitely couldn't underestimate her pet anymore.

------------------

Kim pouted, and even got half dragged by hanging onto Shego's leg, but the woman was still going out, Kim wanting her to or not.

Shego was wearing the "drunk" dress as Kim now called it, and promised that she wouldn't leave Kim there by herself.

As it turned out Betty was the one staying with Kim.

The two sat on opposite sides of the room, Kim refusing to talk to the woman, and the woman trying to talk to Kim. It was mostly failing.

"So…Possible…why here? Why Shego?"

Kim turned and glared at the woman, "I'm not that girl…not anymore."

Betty waved a hand casually, "From what I hear you still are…you took out five armed men today by yourself."

Kim sighed, "Old habits die hard…."

"So why Shego?"

"She's nice to me…actually cares about me…you?"

"Friend since high school, and still refuses to sleep with me."

Kim turned red at the thought of Betty and Shego in the same bed.

"Oh relax. The only way I've ever gotten into her pants involved me wearing them." The woman seemed proud of this, and that put Kim off further. "So you like Shego? Like how?"

Kim blushed, "She's a very good mistress…."

"So you two are…?"

Kim's jaw dropped at the thought. Sure Shego was attractive…but her...and Shego…in bed..? The thought was too much.

"I take that as a no," Betty's voice showed off her disappointment. "I'm guessing the towel idea didn't work then either."

"So that was you!"

Shego was standing behind Betty. Kim looked at her mistress sheepishly. Neither woman had heard the third come in.

Shego looked down at Betty, "You go home. Some jerk slashed my tires so I'm not going out tonight." She paused and looked at Kim, "And…you….I don't know…"

Betty mouthed a "good luck" to Kim before ducking out.

"Damn it Princess…why can't you just be honest with me? I mean you're honest with Betty…." Shego was sounding distressed as she sunk into the chair Betty had emptied.

Kim looked away, "Because….she knows me."

Shego looked up at Kim, "Knows you…how?"

Kim clamed up, and curled up on the couch.

Shego got up and sat down next to Kim, "Pumpkin…you should know I'm not going to kick you out. I would have done it already if I had the heart too. Besides the beds warmer at night now. I just need to know the truth. I need to know what happened…what made you come here. I just need to understand you better. Okay?"

Kim nodded weakly.

Silence floated around the room for some time before anything was said.

It was Kim who broke the silence with a soft sob as she clung to Shego. Shego just wrapped an arm around the girl and held her close.

------------------

Author's notes: More to come!

Next Chapter: Kim finally tells Shego! What will happen next?


	6. Information Super Highway

Small note: keeps stealing parts of some of these chapters. I'm sorry if this causes some confusion, but I can only do so much to fix it. Sorry again.

------------------

Shego was in a state of shock. Her pet had thrashed five men without a weapon. She hardly looked so dangerous curled up against her. The dark haired woman sighed. The girl wasn't telling her anything, which left a lesser preferred option.

She was going to need to visit Betty.

Shego attempted to gently wiggle out from under Kim. But despite her efforts to let the girl sleep, she still woke up with a muffle groan. The red head latched onto Shego with a whimper.

"Princess…will you please let go?"

A whimper told Shego the answer was no.

"What's wrong Kimmie?"

"I've been a bad pet."

Shego sighed and mussed Kim's hair, "No, you've been a very good pet. Well save for the whole mysterious past bit."

Kim chewed on her lip, "That's what I mean…I want to tell you…but I don't know how to say it…"

Shego looked at her pet, "Well you could start at the beginning."

Kim looked extremely thoughtful for a moment… "Umm…do you have the internet?"

Shego smirked, "As strange as it seems to think the internet has to do with this all, yes, I have the internet."

Kim played around with Shego's laptop. It was simple, easily disposable, and fit Shego's lifestyle. She tapped out the webpage address slowly. She didn't visit the webpage often herself so it took a little work to think of it.

Shego leaned over the red head's shoulder as the page loaded.

It was the Kim Possible webpage. Right below a rotating KP logo was a motto.

"'I can do anything.'" She read it slowly, "THAT is you?"

Kim nodded meekly.

Shego shook her head slowly. "I've heard of the stuff you've done…You save the world…"

Kim shook her head, "Not anymore. I'm just your pet now."

------------------

Shego gave up trying to get anything else out of Kim. The girl clammed up and refused to give up anything else. Shego gave up and went to bed. She couldn't sleep, even when Kim snuck in and curled up next to her. She wrapped an arm around the girl and tried to sleep but something bothered her.

What could happen to make a world hero quit? Shego couldn't figure it out. Sleep won out eventually, but it wasn't as restful as usual.

Shego's eyes cracked open at a nuzzling. It was Kim's nose against her neck. She didn't bother protesting the affection, and squirmed a little with a soft sigh.

"Kimmie…please…."

Kim stopped, "Sorry…"

Shego hugged the girl, "About what?" She gently kissed the trouble causing nose. "Best wake up I've ever gotten."

Kim blushed, "You…mean it?"

Shego smirked, "Definitely."

Getting out of bed proved to be a task with Shego being too comfortable to move and Kim enjoying the attention too much to make an attempt to. But the moment was broken by growling stomachs.

With a groan Shego rolled out of bed, "I'll make breakfast. No offense Pumpkin, but I'm kind of tired of omelets."

Kim just nodded and followed the woman out of the bedroom.

Shego made pancakes, insisting on doing it from scratch.

Kim looked at the stack of pancakes with wide eyes as they were set in front of her. She attacked it with a vengeance.

Shego watched the girl with fascination, there were just so many questions about the girl she wanted answers too, but wasn't getting from Kim. Betty could be a source of information, but she need to approach the problem carefully. The last thing she wanted was trading favors with Betty.

She stopped her train of thought as she noticed that Kim was staring. "What?"

"You haven't touched your pancakes…"

"Oh…sorry…" Shego started on her plate, trying to decide what to do.

------------------

Shego gently tapped on the apartment door. Cursing and a couple of crashes came from inside before something thumped against the door with another loud curse. Betty opened the door a small crack before swinging it open.

"Shego! What are you doing here?"

"Betty….well you see…um…?"

"I doubt you're here because you secretly wanted to have hot tantric sex, so what are you here for?"

Shego sighed, "I need to tell me what you know about Kimmie."

Betty sighed, "Saves the world, lived in Middleton, and is your pet. That's all I got."

Shego wanted to smack her own face, "You only gave me one bit of new information out of that. So you're telling me you know nothing about her personal life?"

Betty leaned against her door frame, "There used to be a sidekick that she was impossible to separate from. A boy named Ron Stoppable. Everything else on her you have to get from him, her parents, or her. Sorry, but I'm already over the limit on what I'm allowed to share."

Shego nodded, "I understand. Thanks Betty." She sighed.

"Shego..?"

"Yes Betty?"

"You sure you don't want to come in for a bit?"

"Positive."

------------------

Shego opened the door cautiously. She had learned quickly that her pet had a sixth sense of sorts that told her when Shego was home, and the dark haired woman was too tired to deal with the assault of affection.

Even if it was cute.

And even if she enjoyed it more than she knew she should.

Shego sighed as she spotted the red head curled up on the couch asleep. She knew that it would be better to get the girl home, or to at least try and let her family know that she was alright. But at the same time there was a pang of sorrow that flashed up when the idea crossed her mind. Kim had declared her Shego's pet. Shego accepted out of being forced into it.

But that didn't really matter anymore. She needed the red head around. Mysterious or not. She sighed. How old was Kim exactly, anyways?

Had she been sharing her affection and doting on a minor?

Shego sat down in the entry way and tried to think. It didn't really matter to her if the girl was a minor. After all she'd broken laws with harsher punishments than that. At the same time it was important to her that it was okay.

Shego shook her head. Between her questions, and the confusion inside her head she wanted to scream, to cry, or at least beat the living piss out of something.

She barely whimpered as her eyes watered, she was turning into a wreck. It didn't really matter, because her pet made her feel better. But at the same time the red head was the source of all the issues that she was feeling.

Shego groaned inside as she came to the conclusion to what she had to do. She had to return Kim to her parents.

She felt her heart break as she realized the problems it would cause and the tears started pour.

---------------------

Author's Notes: Fear not! It's not –THAT- close to the end, and I'm only partially picking on Shego. I don't do it because I'm mean, but because it gives her character depth or something. Honest!

Besides I like Shego too much to really pick on her.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Return to Middleton

Kim scowled as she sat back in the seat. She wasn't happy with the situation at all. But when Shego had told her they were going to Middleton she had the same expression as she had when it was bath time. Or when she told Kim no seconds on dessert. Or when the woman refused to watch a sappy chick flick.

Kim knew she wasn't going to win.

She sighed and pouted. She didn't want to go back to Middleton. She didn't even really want to leave the apartment. But Kim's clothes where packed and in a duffel bag that matched Shego's overnight bag.

And they went on their way.

It was a decent drive, and Shego felt her heart sink deeper and deeper with each passing mile until she thought it was going to be crushed under the weight of her depression.

It wasn't though as they entered Middleton.

Kim looked at Shego and sighed. The woman had really done it. She had taken Kim back.

"Shego…?"

"Yes Pumpkin?" Shego's voice was ragged. She had cried herself sore as she carefully packed all of Kim's things into the duffel bag that now sat in the backseat.

"Can…Can we go to the mall? I'm hungry?"

Inside Shego felt a small bit of joy. It meant she could spend more time with her pet. "Sure Princess."

They quietly sat nibbling on their food. Neither of them were really hungry, but anything was better than splitting up right away.

"Kim Possible!" The voice was angry and caused Shego look up. Kim winced and looked up with fear in her eyes. She knew that voice too well to ignore it.

"Hi Monique…"

"Don't you dare 'Hi Monique' me! You've been missing a month, and then you show up and don't even tell me?" The black girl hugged Kim tightly. "You have people worried sick about you…"

Shego looked away, trying not to cry, the statement a reminder of why they were there.

A slight jingle was the only sound heard as Monique let go of the red head. "What the hell is THAT?"

It took Kim a moment to figure out what her best friend was referring to. She'd been wearing the collar for so long it was second nature, and she didn't even think about it. "Oh, the collar?"

"No, your third eye! Yes, the collar." Monique was annoyed about Kim's casual nature about the object.

"It's mine."

"I guessed that. Why do you have it, much less why are you wearing it?"

"Because I'm loved." Kim's words were firm, and caused Shego to look up. The dark haired woman was surprised by the answer, and more so by the firmness in it.

Monique raised her hands defensively, "Alright girl, yeesh. No biting my head off." As if a bell went off in her mind Monique noticed she had been ignoring Shego.

"Umm…Kim…who's the lady with the hair?"

Shego considered that the second most shocking thing she had ever heard. She was used to comments about her skin, but having someone mention her hair was strange.

"She's my mistress." Kim smiled, proud to have said it.

"YOUR WHAT?" The words had come out of Monique's mouth before she could stop them, and louder than she had wanted. Several people in the food court were looking over and staring now.

They quickly looked away as Kim gave them death glares.

Shego was hiding her head in her arms on the table, trying to decide if she should be laughing, or blushing from the embarrassment.

Monique glared at the shacking mass of Shego, "How can she be your pet?"

Shego looked up, forcing back her embarrassment after several deep breaths and a nervous giggle, "Because she forced me into accepting…she has a VERY dangerous thing going there with the pout."

Monique looked at Kim with wide eyes and nodded solemnly, "Amen to that…" She slid into the extra chair at the table with disbelief.

"Kim…why in the hell would you want to be a pet?"

Kim poked a french fry around, trying to decide how to answer the question the best. She couldn't find a way and sighed before answering. "Because I wanted love. It seemed like a good idea. Besides, it worked…I got someone who cares about me out of it."

"Kim…you could have ended up being a sex object!"

Shego blushed at the idea of being considered as a person who would use someone as a sexual object.

Kim shook her head. "One, I kick ass. Two, I trust Shego. She was the one who trusted me enough to feed me."

Monique looked at Shego, "You had to feed her didn't you?"

Shego looked at the girl with a grim face, "You prefer I let her starve? Besides, she'd been watching me for _three days_ before that."

Monique shook her head, "You're both nuts. You two deserve each other I guess. It's only fitting I suppose."

This time both Kim and Shego blushed.

­--------------------

Kim refused to go home straight off from the mall. Shego sighed and gave in. She was torn in half. Half of her wanted to just sweep Kim off to some remote island somewhere and live there until she was old, haggard and died. The other half wanted to take the red head back to where she belonged.

Shego followed the directions gave dutifully. She didn't mind driving around the small town. It was peaceful, and looked like a pretty nice place to live. They finally stopped in front of a small two story house just outside of the downtown.

Kim looked at Shego and sighed, "The reason I left lives here…"

Shego blinked. She was shocked to say the least. It was hard to think something that could cause her pet to retire lived in the same town.

She paused…no not her pet…not anymore…She didn't have that privilege anymore.

They slowly climbed out of the car and walked up the gravel path to the house. Kim was shaking as she pushed the door bell.

A tired looking blonde answered. Sleep disappeared from his eyes as he realized who was there. "KP! Oh my god….I…I didn't think I was going to see you again…"

"You weren't." Kim frowned. She didn't want to be there, but she owed Shego at least an explanation of some kind. "Shego made me come back to Middleton."

Ron looked at the woman behind Kim, "You're Shego?"

The dark haired woman nodded.

"Love the green skin thin, very cool. Kinda sci-fi-ish though."

"Ron, focus."

Ron snapped back to reality, "Look…Kim I'm sorry…I was a jerk, and I was wrong for blowing saving the world for a date. Monique would have understood if I put our date on hold…Besides she keeps yelling at me whenever I tell her I miss having you around."

Shego raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Kim was really on her own now, as the woman was out of her league in the small town. She didn't know anything about the place, and really was just there to make sure the red head made it home.

"Ron, forget it okay? I'm not upset anymore…not about that anyways…." Kim trailed off, hoping Shego would catch the hint and just take her back to what she considered her new home.

Shego caught it differently and guilt ripped into her.

"Umm…Kim…a collar?"

"Mine. Shego gave it to me after I kind of….demanded to be her pet."

Ron winced, "Moodulator flash backs Kim…let's just drop this now…Good to have you back though."

He backed away slowly and closed the door, but only after giving Shego a look of pity.

"Moodulator?" Shego was curious now.

"Long story…let's just say I acted a lot stronger on emotion that I normally do…"

They were walking back to the car now.

"So how did you act?"

"Well…if it was set to affection…I might end up doing something…like this." Kim hugged the taller woman, kissed her, standing on her toes to make their lips meet.

Shego blushed, getting drawn into the kiss. She pressed back, with her own passion matching Kim's. It wasn't just affection anymore. It was lust, it was love, it was broken by the jingling of Kim's collar.

They stood there staring at each other in an awkward silence before slowly parting and climbing back into the car.

--------------------

Author's Notes: Alright, so parent meeting is pushed back a bit, and we get the meeting of the friends! The kissing scene is probably my redemption from myself over making Shego cry before. Namely because I felt so rotten about it, _I_ wanted to cry.

Next chapter: Meeting the Parents? Possibly, or a kinky sex scene, even though I don't write lemons (seriously…which do you think it is?)!


	8. Meet the Parents

The drive to Kim's house was long, and awkward. Every fiber of Shego was telling her to cart the red head off into the sunset, but she kept driving steadily up the long hill. The stopped at the top in front of a large house, and Shego couldn't help but stare.

Kim sighed, "We're here…"

Shego was still staring as she got out of the car. It was hard to believe that with a house that large that the girl she had taken care of for nearly a month lived there. Much less the fact that said girl was happy in a studio apartment that barely classified as two rooms, one bath.

Kim didn't ring the door bell this time and just walked in like it was every other day. But it wasn't.

Her mother was in the kitchen when she heard the door open, and peeked out to see who it was. A loud crash followed.

"I'm okay! It was just the coffee pot!" The voice called from the kitchen as Shego followed Kim in. It felt as if their roles had been switched, where Kim was in charge and Shego was the pet.

Shego sighed, her heart under that sinking feeling again. She was going to lose Kim to her old life…She should be happy. She was sure of it. She should be happy, and able to move on with her life.

She wasn't though.

"Whoa…that is some…"

"Cool green skin."

Shego's hair bristled. She recognized the pattern of speech, and the similar voices. She turned and faced the two boys who were staring at her.

"Why is your…"

"Skin green?"

Shego sighed, "Very big comet did it. Alright?"

Kim was surprised to hear the annoyance in Shego's voice. Even when the woman got upset at Kim her voice never sounded like that.

"Tweebs, leave Shego alone!" Kim shooed the twins away and looked at Shego apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Pumpkin…I've got twin brothers too. Annoying as hell ones at that."

Kim nodded and bit her lip, not noticing the slight jingle as she did.

Her father did though as he walked into the room from the kitchen, "Kimmicub, why are you wearing a collar?"

Kim bit her lip again, "Because….I'm Shego's pet?"

Shego winced and waited for the torrent of anger to come.

"Who's Shego? And what do you mean by pet?"

"Dad…you better sit down for this one…"

Kim didn't start until she had her father and mother together, and her brothers nowhere near by.

"Mom…Dad….I left because I was heartbroken, depressed, and generally not emotionally stable."

The parental heads nodded slowly. They had figured as much from her behavior before she had disappeared.

"And…I did the whole runaway bit. Except I made it to a little town south of here…"

"South of here?" Kim's father was the one who spoke.

"About three hundred miles south."

The parental heads nodded again.

"And well…Shego found me…and took care of me…despite not knowing me, or anything about who I was…It was the first time I can remember anyone caring about me just because I was there."

There was a questioning look between the parents, but they didn't say anything.

"She never expected me to do anything beyond being who I was. Never asked me to save the world, or take on giant robots, or go into space. She just wanted me to be there."

Shego felt her cheeks burn at that. She hadn't wanted to own up to it, but in the beginning just having the red head around was more than enough to lighten her day.

"And well…the pet thing is because I made her let me be her pet."

"Kimmie…what do you mean made her let you?"

Shego shielded her eyes as Kim let loose a full powered pout.

The parents understood immediately what had happened.

"Shego…thank-you for taking care of Kim…" The girl's mother didn't know how to say it. The whole situation was honestly too weird to just approach normally. "And…I'm so sorry she forced you into that situation."

Shego raised a hand to silence the older woman. "Don't be sorry for me. She forced me to let her be my pet, yes. But I enjoyed having her around. She makes great omelets, not to mention made my bed a lot warmer at night," She paused and ignored her own set-up for embarrassment. "I bought her clothes and fed her, and let her stick around because she's something I was missing in my life. It's silly really, but I needed her to give me something. She came looking for affection, for love. I actually needed a reason to feel love again…"

Shego paused and swallowed, "Your daughter gave me that reason…and I'm sorry to lose it…even if it is right that she's here with you…even if it's better."

Shego stopped and couldn't believe what she had just confessed to. It was silent in the kitchen as a wave of shock set in over the Possible family that was present. Shego didn't let it wear off though, and rushed out of the kitchen.

She didn't stop until she was in the car, sitting behind the wheel. She had just emptied her heart out over a girl she barely knew, barely understood, and loved completely despite it.

Shego sniffled, trying not to cry. She had spent too much time as it was crying. She needed to just accept things as they were and not cry any more.

The passenger door opened and a young red head slipped into the seat next to her. "Shego…? Did you really mean it…?"

Shego nodded. It didn't matter anymore how she felt. She was doing what was best for Kim.

"Then why?"

Shego sighed, "Because…it's not right if I just keep you…you have family…you have friends…you have a life…"

"I want you though." Kim's voice was firm, and angry. "Shego…I don't care anymore. My family isn't there like you were. My friends never once considered it okay do something simple like hug me during a scary movie. Things I've needed my whole life I only get from you…" Kim's voice was cracking. "I…I want you…nothing else."

Shego squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm sorry Pumpkin…I'm not good for you…I'm just a thief, an arsonist, well pretty much anything I'm paid for. You…you save the world…"

"Screw the world. It's saved itself before I was born, and it can keep doing it now. Damn it Shego…it all doesn't matter…"

"I wish it was true Pumpkin…I really do."

They sat there for a long time, long after the sun set. The moonless night twinkled almost sadly as Kim finally slid out of the car, the duffel bag in her hand.

Shego didn't say anything as she slowly drove off into the night. There wasn't a need to; there just wasn't anything left to say.

--------------------

Author's Notes: Well, there I go making Shego, and now Kim, cry. I'm such a meanie.

Next Chapter: Coping…Is it possible?


	9. Coping the Hardway

Shego looked at the hotel room she had rented. She was too exhausted from being depressed to drive at night. And too depressed to be exhausted.

She collapsed face first on the bed. She was an idiot. She had found something in life that actually felt worth having, but she had pushed it away.

It was for Kim's best. Even if the girl didn't agree with her.

She sighed. Even now she was divided on it all. She got up with a growl and stormed out of her room. A walk would help her clear her head.

­­-------------------

Kim sighed. Her life was a wreck. She was in love with a woman who pushed her away because she wanted to do what was right.

Damn it! The woman had said it…said that she was the kind of person who walked on the wrong side of the law. Why couldn't this just follow down the same road?

Kim punched her pillow, and the bell around her neck jingled. She reached up to take it off, but stopped.

She was technically still Shego's pet.

­­-------------------

Shego looked at the park. It was beautiful at night with the stars as a background. And it made her feel all the more alone.

She kept walking, her hang hanging low as she tried to find another way out of the park than the way she came in.

­­-------------------

Kim checked the living room before slipping downstairs. She had dug out a set of what was once her mission clothes, and just needed to do one thing before she disappeared. She left a note.

­­-------------------

Shego found herself outside of Ron's house. She wasn't sure why she was there, but she was. She sighed and walked up the gravel path to the front door. She went to knock but the door swung open before her fist met the wood.

"You're back…Why?"

"You're answering doors before they get knocked on, how?"

Ron smirked, "Because of my dumb skills."

Shego rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. I…I went for a walk and just found myself here."

Ron closed the door after stepping out onto the porch with Shego. "Well obviously the universe has guided you here."

Shego sat on the steps, and looked at her feet, "How'd you deal with hurting Kim?"

Ron winced, "Talk about your low blows…."

"I….I think I broke Kim's heart today….I know I broke mine…" Shego's voice was hollow, like she was there but wasn't.

"I could handle it because I was angry…when she disappeared, I got scared." Ron sighed, "I was selfish. She just wanted my help, and I blew up at her."

Shego looked up, "Why?"

"I…I used to love her…" Her looked away from the woman sitting near him. "I gave up on it…and I wasn't very nice about it when I finally let Kim know…"

Shego looked at her feet again, "I just wish I could have let Kim know in a better way. I wanted to take her, and run off into the sunset with her the entire time since we left my place. The entire time I wanted to just keep her for myself." She sniffled.

"Why didn't you?"

Shego sniffled again, "I wanted what was best for her. I wanted her to live a good life…one that didn't mean possibly losing me to the authorities because of my line of work."

"And who says that abandoning your pet is best?" It was a different voice this time, from above them.

Shego looked up and saw Kim looking down. The girl pushed off with an aerial twist and landed on her feet.

"Pumpkin…your not my pet anymore…"

"You never told me that." Kim was close now, her face inches from Shego's. "In fact, I think you told me that this collar meant I was your pet. And I'm not taking it off for anything."

Shego winced, "Kimmie….I…we…." She didn't finish and looked away.

Ron scratched the back of his head, "How long where you there KP?"

"Long enough to know that the one person I love enough to give up everything for in this world is suffering because she's willing to give me up to the world." Kim sat down next to Shego. "And I refuse to abandon my mistress for the world."

Ron winced, "Kim… that sounded really creepy. You sure this isn't just the Kimness talking?"

"Ron…I'm Kim. _Everything_ I do is Kimness."

Shego smirked despite herself, "She's got a point."

"And I have a point about what I keep telling you. I love you, and I'm not leaving you just because you want to protect me. I've lived a dangerous life before; this doesn't bother me a bit."

Ron shook his head, "It's hard to tell who's more stubborn right now."

The two women pointed at each other and spoke at the same time, "She is."

Kim snickered, "I could just use the pout."

Shego glared, "You're not allowed too!"

"Well….If I'm really not your pet like you insist, then I'm allowed too."

Ron snickered, "She's got you there."

"Shut-up Ron."

"Yes Kim."

Shego sighed, defeated, "For a pet you seem to be in a more dominate position you know that?"

"Because I'm your little kitty?"

The women ignored Ron's laughter as they leaned closer.

"I'll by that…you make one sexy kitty…"

"Meow."

Shego smiled and let her emotions win out. Her lips pressed to Kim's and they entered a battle of love and lust. There were no losers in this fight though. And there were no distractions.

Just pure and endless joy.

-------------------

Author's Notes: Kind of maybe close to the end. Or not. We'll see. Obviously this roller coaster can't go one forever, or can it…?

I lied, it can't.

Next chapter: Breaking the news…again?


	10. Fond Farewells

Kim sighed and leaned against Shego. They had taken her car to a bluff and were sitting on the hood watching the sunrise. It was something they had decided to do on the spur of the moment.

It was perfect.

Shego could only think of one thing that could be a problem. "Pumpkin….how are we going break this to your parents?"

Kim frowned, "I don't want to worry about that right now…"

Shego smiled, "Alright…but you tell them…they are your parents…"

"Actually you already did tell them…when you freaked out in the kitchen."

Shego blushed, "Alright you little pain in the neck."

Kim nuzzled the woman, "I'm your pain in the neck though."

"And don't you forget it."

--------------------

The pair slowly staggered into the kitchen. If it wasn't for the simple bliss that they were running on, they would have fallen asleep long before hand.

Kim parents were already up, sipping coffee.

"So…you found her I take it," The older red head spoke coolly. "But was sneaking out in the middle of the night? Did you really need too?"

"Mother…Please. I'm an adult. I've been out of high school for more than a year now. I think I'm qualified to make my own decisions."

Her father butted in at outburst, "Now Kimmicub, you agreed that you'd live by our rules as long as you live here. That means no sneaking out."

"That's fine! Because I'm moving out!" Kim couldn't believe that she had yelled like that.

And neither could anyone else.

The older woman nearly chocked, "Moving? Where?"

Shego raised her hand weakly, "My place…" She was embarrassed to be dealing with Kim's parents again, even if it was a temporary thing.

Kim had never seen her father faint before now. And she watched in amazement as he seemed to melt and slide from his seat to the floor.

"Oh dear….he hasn't done this since the twins were born…" The pair watched as the woman got down next to her husband and gently patted his cheek, trying to bring him around.

Shego looked at Kim and mouthed to her. _'Do I act like that?'_

Kim nodded, _'Pretty much.'_

'_Dear God…'_ Shego blushed.

'_It's sweet though.'_

A groan from the floor broke the silent conversation, "I…thought you…came home Kimmicub…"

Kim sighed, "Only because I didn't have a choice…and now I do…"

Shego was a deep shade of scarlet, and trying to look invisible, but it wasn't working.

"Shego…right?" The older woman paused, unsure if she got the name right.

Shego nodded.

"Kim's you're…pet right?"

Kim nodded this time.

"And you take care of her…and love her right?"

Both of them nodded this time.

"Then I don't think I have much say in this…even if I think it's beyond strange, and even if I don't really approve of it."

"What she said…" a weak voice choked out from the floor.

Kim latched onto Shego. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou-"

"Pumpkin…can't breathe…again…"

Kim loosened her grip, "Sorry…"

The older woman just shook her head, trying to understand her daughter.

--------------------

Kim didn't have much to pack. She was mostly fond of the clothes Shego had bought her over everything else, and pouted at the fact that she was being forced to pick a wider variety of clothing. She loved her clothes, but they all represented the old life she lived.

The old life she was leaving behind.

Kim sighed and stared at the duffel bag and then at the closet. No she wasn't taking any of those clothes.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder she flew down the steps, and nearly barreled over Shego. The taller woman caught the red head and hugged her. "You pick out some clothes?"

Kim tried not to look guilty. "I didn't not pick out some clothes…."

Shego sighed, "Alright…I can take a hint…I won't make you take anything you don't want too." Kim hugged the woman tighter.

A slight cough interrupted the moment.

"Kim…honestly…which is the pet here? Because it's hard to tell…" Monique was standing in the living room entrance way, with a smug grin.

"Monique? What're you doing here?"

"Making sure I can tell my best friend good-bye. Brought Ron along too, but he fell asleep half way up the porch."

Shego looked at Kim as if to say _'She's kidding right?'_

The redhead shook her head, "Figures. Well might as well…or else you might send the National Guard after me thinking I've been kidnapped."

"I tried to the first time, but your parents said that you had left under your own will because of some personal issues…"

Kim grinned, "Yeah….a nineteen year old runaway…"

"Only you Kim," Monique hugged her with a sigh. "I'm going to miss having you around."

Kim smiled, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You have Ron."

Monique winced, "He told didn't he?"

Kim nodded, "He did."

"He's soooo getting his Naco money taken away for the week."

Shego watched from next to the car as the girl said her good-byes. It was sad to think that the red head was leaving her old life behind for her. But then again it offered a fresh start for them.

After all Shego had gained someone to love, someone all hers. She had gained a pet.

And her pet had gained an owner that she loved back just as much.

It was strange. Hell weird even, but it worked for them. After all, not all relationships are meant to be the same. Where would be the fun in that?

Shego smiled at the thought and slid into the car as her bed came down the driveway. She really did get to ride off into the sunset with her.

--------------------

Author's Notes: Forgive the sap! Or use said sap and make syrup for pancakes and stuff!

Next Chapter: The Epilogue…that's right there is more!


	11. Twister?

Kim trudged slowly out of the bedroom, and up to Shego, "Morning."

"Morning Pumpkin. Breakfast?"

"Only if it contains caffeine."

"One meal in a cup coming right up." Shego poured Kim a cup of coffee, and set it down. "Still trying to get used to the strange sleeping patterns?"

Kim nodded. Six months of sleeping at erratic times was exhausting, which usually resulted in napping on a semi-regular basis. But neither she nor Shego had the time to nap.

It had taken a month for cabin fever to set in on them originally. They had tried to settle down in a private home out in the middle of nowhere, but it wasn't doing them any good.

They were just too active to stay settled.

And so they created a new web page. A sort of consulting firm for lair security. It meant they could break in on villains, beat up a few hired goons, and get paid to do it.

And if some hero somewhere got information how to break in thanks to an anonymous auction online, who could say that they were doing anything wrong?

Kim stopped sipping her coffee and looked at Shego, who was sitting across from her and staring fondly.

"Something wrong?"

Shego shook her head, "Not in the least. I get to spend every day with the woman I love, we get to break into places and cause some violence and destruction for a job, not to mention when the day is done I get to spend the night with her too."

Kim smiled, "Sounds scandalous…who is she?"

Shego smirked playfully, "I don't know…she doesn't seem to have a name anymore. Though I do remember something about her being my pet…and you are wearing her collar…"

Kim smiled and stretched, "Tempting as your offer may be, I think she might get jealous. Besides, I'm still sore from those damned Hyper Death Droids we had to thrash yesterday."

Shego nodded, "It was fun though."

Kim smiled, "Not as fun as what we did the night before though."

Shego smiled fondly, "Strip Twister was a great idea. I think a round is in order later."

Kim nodded, "Agreed."

A small pager went off on the counter. Shego grabbed it and flipped it open, reading the display. She had a pained expression as she looked at it, "It's Dr. Drakken again. Something about sharks with lasers on their heads."

Kim shook her head, "He'll be fine. We'll call to check up on him later…you know something nice and full of bull."

Shego smirked, "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Kim winked playfully, "Maybe…but pets do take after their owners."

"That reminds me…you want a new collar? That one is starting to look a little ragged." Shego was a little concerned about it, the collar was on its last leg as it was, and wouldn't hold up during another job.

Kim sighed, "Only if it's really that bad. Maybe something pink this time?"

"Nonono Pumpkin. Dark green or I'm getting you a harness."

"Kinky." Kim purred the word with a smirk.

"Come here you little pain in the neck."

---------------------

Author's notes: Real short ending chapter, and a bit fluffy, but I wanted to paint an ending scene for you all. After all it's not as much fun unless it's complete. Which this is now. With a suggested sex scene to boot! I'll let your imaginations take care of that on your own though. Probably come out better that what I can write anyways.


End file.
